


Breaking Obsession: Various Yandere Danganropa 3 X Ultimate Main Character OC

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, OC Takes Kaede Place, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Marie is the ultimate classical catches the heart and mind of everyone that meets her and they will kill for her what can she do?
Relationships: Everyone/Original Character(s), Various/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Intro

Blackness, that's all Marie could see, but it didn't last long as she opened her eyes, three slim rays of light graced her face.

(Marie's pov)

I guess I should start by introducing myself. My name is Marie Akamatsu. My last name roughly means, "passionate red maple tree." It doesn't really fit me, but... I still like my last name. I guess I'm the protagonist of this crazy story..

I just remembered walking to school as I noticed a car following me, obviously I got freaked out, I sped up but so did the car before I was grabbed and dragged into it, I remembered no one even turned to help me... I snapped back put into reality as I went to step out only to fall as I groaned and rubbed my head. That really hurt..but I have a feeling it would have hurt much more if my chest didn't act as a pillow.. I looked around. I am in a class room, yeah definitely a class room.

It was run down looking..but there was obviously quite a bit of technology. That's when I noticed a man in the room as I screamed

"Who are you! Are you with those other guys!?" He asks panicking.

"Who am I!? Who are you!? Are YOU with those other guys?!" I asked just as panicked.

He paused looking at me and then blushed.

I could only assume he had realized he freaked out for nothing as I blushed as I felt the same.

(No girl, no) (shuichi's pov)

"What do you mean o-other guys"?" She asks me as I blush she is so beautiful and perfect.

"I-I... I was kidnapped. What about you?" I ask back.

"I-I was on my way to my high school when I was suddenly grabbed abs pulled into a car. ." She looks down. "I screamed for help... but no one... n-no one came.. I really doubted humanity at that point."

She gripped her arm for a moment. "But I gotta think positive, maybe I wasn't loud enough" she said, her mood seeming to brighten.

I love how she can be so positive even in this shitty situation. I admired that about her ..I know I could never do that. She looks around. "We should find a place out of here."

I looked at her and nodded before she screamed as I ran over only to see a group of bears. I panicked and lead her out of the way.

But they suddenly moved in front of us. A blue one spoke. "HEY HEY! what's wrong with you huh?! Just ignoring us!?"

"Yeah why ignore us cutie!" Another one says to her winking.

(.....I'll take Alabama boy over this)

(XD Yup)

I sweat dropped and I'm pretty sure she did too as we shred a look as I tried to move her around them bit they just moved in the way.

"She really is a cutie." The blue one says. "And all ours~"

She looked freaked out by that comment and I guess out of reflex, kicked him to the other side of the room. He groaned and the others panicked.

"That was a good kick.." I said as she gave a smile to me nervously.

"Why did you so that." He asks looking at me worried.

"Y-You were f-freaking me out" she responded

"Sorry we just like you so much." A yellow one says.

Marie looked at it still freaked out. "Just tell us, what are we here for?"

"You will see! Meet in the meeting room with everyone else!" The blue one says and then they were all gone.

"....what the hell was that? What's going on?! What were those!?"

"I do not know, but they said there are others so lets go."

I lead her out as we walked in the school, dingy, run down, cracking walls filling out view as we continued as we saw large mechanical beings as she walked faster

"I do not like this." She says.

"Neither do I.." I said as I heard talking from behind a door as that must be the meeting place. I pushed the door open, holding it for her as she smiled and walked in.

We walked into the gym and I look around their is like fourteen other students here. Were they all kidnapped to?

"Huh!?" Marie asked.

"Did you all get chased by that monster too?" A man asked as I think they meant the large robotic..things (robophobe) luckily they didn't.

"What are they? What do they want with us?"

"Want me to go put and check if they still are out there?"

"You can't! It's to dangerous!"

"Its likely the monster still lurked nearby"

(Okay I'm just gonna say, I felt sexually assisted with his voice)

(XD I know right so strange but odly hot XD Dont judge me I am horny XD A loaf of bread could be sexy XD)

"Wh-Who are you guys, and why am I he-here?" She asks them.

"And that makes 16" "16? 16 what?" "16 of us, all highschoolers what do you think that means?" I see Marie not answering, she was trying to figure it out herself.

"OH right, didn't answer your question" a guy said, blondish green messy hair, and green eyes, he was odd looking.

(Geez okay shucichi)

"My name is Rantaro Amami." He tells her and shakes her hand smiling at her.

I glare at him. I do not like him.

"I'm here to you know--"

"let's leave it at that for now" he said now looking at me.

"Um, okay" Marie said confused, "anyway, why does it matter of there are 16 of us? There might be more coming."

"No it will be just sixteen of us. That is if this is what I think it is."

"If it's what you think it is?" "What, you some kinda fuckin' know-it-all? If you know somethin' spit it out!" A blonde woman said glaring.

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Okayyyyy quiet everyone! Shimmy down Shimmy down!"

"I think it is simmer down." Another says

That's when we noticed the large machines once more as Maries screamed. " the monsters!"

"Oh no we are surrounded!" Another guy says.

Everyone stared shocked. "I can't wait to kill me! "

"yeah! Maybe squeeze their guys out like toothpaste"

"wahh! Not toothpaste!"

"OH I'm not good with gore." Another machine said. "Find then we will rip their arms off slowly, like string cheese." (Ew, not the ripping arms off, the string cheese l, that stuff is disgusting.)

"Wait wait we can't kill them, we weren't supposed to use the Exteriles yet"

"I knew we should have read the script!"

"It's okay we can just get out if these and act like none of this happened"

"yeah that works!" The voices said as something jumped out of them. Oh God. .it's them again

She ran up and kicked the blue one that whistle at her just now and he groaned. "Oh yeah you know I like it rough." He says.

(XD I could not resists)

(OH no no no xD xD oh God)

(XD)

She yelped at that, clearly regretting the choice to kick him. He came to her and clung to her leg. (And started to dry hump it) She immediately let out a squeal as she tried to get him off her leg as I went to pull him off her leg. He then bit my hand and I screamed in pain. I pulled back and without thinking, ended up kicking him which caused me to kick her leg, which them caused her to cry.

(Jessus shuichi)

He then grabbed a guitar and hit my leg with it. "Don't you fucking touch her you hat wearing freak!"

"Monokid!" One of them called as I rubbed my calf as he walked back.

"What are you!?" Marie managed to get out.

"We are the Mono Kubz!" They all say everyone except the green one.

Marie looked at it, I guess she seemed to like it as she knelt down and smiled. "Well hello, what's your name?" She asked softly

He blushed and looked at her and pulled her down and whisper her name is her ear. The red one gasped.

"He will talk to you! He talks to no one!"

She didn't seem to have an answer either for what was happening.

"That's life I suppose, I've just got a gift" she said softly as she stood back up. The bruise on her leg becoming noticeable as I looked away.

(Maries pov)

"So what is it? Why are we even here?"

Monodam clung to me and I know he is just a sweet heart.

"For the killing game of course."

"You an ultimate?" One of them asked me as I blinked. "I mean.. I have a skill I devoted myself to.. but I wouldn't say I Excell by any means."

"Me e-either, I d-do not have anything like that." Suichhi says.

"Same here." Another one says.

"Yeah me too"

"I ain't got nothing"

"I--"

"shut up!!" The blue one yelled.

"Monophine, you were in charge of their memories!"

She fell asleep and they all looked at her. "Did she seriously just fall asleep?"

I even blinked.

"OH she's obviously faking it!" The yellow said. "Still..she looks so peaceful, let's whisper so we don't wake her up"

I blinked confused and then they continued. I just kept looking at everyone else, confusion running through me.

"Don't worry about it, the real issue is that, actually it is a real big problem." He says.

"They have no idea who they are" "yeah and they don't look like ultimates

I am even more confused. "look like ultimates?"

"Mhm, you guys look super boring..luckily..we've got clothes for you" they said as I blinked before feeling my clothes being ripped off as clothes flew in the air

"I looked at them shocked and suddenly they started to appear n my body and I blushed looking as I was dressed in a new uniform.

I looked to see a blue skirt with music notes all around it, see through black stockings, school shoes, a white button down with an embroidered cleft note on the collar, and a pale blue sweater vest, my hair in a pony tail with a bow which had music notes and a music note hair pin to keep one side of my bangs out if my face as I blink

"Huh?" I ask. "What am I wearing."

"Oh! You look so cute like a real ultimate!" She says.

I mean.. the outfit WAS cute ..I couldn't lie about that..but..what were the memories? Suddenly I started to get them and then everything went black.


	2. Sweet Home Alabama

(Marie's POV)

I stumbled out of locker but as soon as I do I fall down and land on my chest that works as if they are pillows. I groan and get up. I cod feel the pain though... that's for sure.

I look around. "Huh? What is this place? Where am I?" I wonder.

I then notice a man as I scream and he screamed as well, we ended up accusing each other of being the person to kidnap each other before calming down

"Sorry." He says.

"Yeah it is okay, all the more reason to stay calm. Oh! Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie. Try to think of the sorrowful melody moving through and soothing through and warming you!" I say thinking of it.

"I uh..heh I don't know much, if anything of music"

Out of no where I hear. "Rise and Shine ursine."

I looked around, trying to find the people.

(...I feel..that the skirt will cause a few issues)

(XD yeah)

I looked to see on the ground and see five bears. I jumped at that as I let out a scream

"What are they!?"

"We're the monokubs!" They said as they strike a pose

"Huh? Monokubz?"

"Oh you heard of us?" The pink one said.

"No... I never seen talking stuffed animals before."

"I have to say ..the pink one and the green mechanical one are super cute" I said not thinking

the mechanical one blushes and the pink one grins. "Oh she is just so sweet."

"Now I'm just saying. .aren't I cute?" The red one asked. "..........." I didn't want to say no...but it was the truth

He went to the corner and started to grow mushrooms.

(Tamaki is that you XD)

(XD oh God he really let himself go after high school)

(XD He did XD)

I wasn't going to lie to him..I just didn't find the ninja stars exactly cute

"It worked though!" He says.

"Whew I was worried for a second." The blue one says long tongue out licking chest hair.

(Dat tongue though XD)

(XD)

(XD)

I was disturbed by that... what ...was the tongue made if? I shook my head eventually.

"Worried about what?" I ask.

"Don't mind that." The red one says. "Let's tackle one issue at a time."

"w-what issues?"

"Leave that to us!" He says. "First off what are your question?"

"I have load of questions, like where are we this looks like a school." I say.

"This is a school it is called the ultimate acedmy for the ultimate gifted juvenile." The yellow one says.

"Ultimate..gifted juveniles?"

"Yeah! An ultimate, need an explanation? Students would do anything to be an ultimate!"

"Um.. no, I already know, because I am one" I said.

"Great! You remember! No more forgetting"

"yeah forgetting your ultimate is a waste"

"What?" I hear the boy behind me say as the blue one looked at him?

"Shut up and get started already!"

"St-Started?"

"Exploring this Academy of course, you should probably get to know the other ultimates, you're all gonna do a little activity together" he said as I looked at the boy.

"Well, that's all for now" the red one said as they got together. "Bear well!" They said before disappearing

I scratch my head. That was... strange to say the least. I then look at the male in the room. He must be an ultimate too.

"So.. you're an ultimate too? I should introduce myself. I'm Marie" I said smiling. "Ultimate musician, although mostly classical music, I enjoy playing any music" I said.

He blushed and looked at me. "Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" I asked smiling at him. "I'm Shuichi, I'm the ultimate detective--"

"detective!? That's so cool!" I said as he blushed and looked away before looking at.me.

"don't we know each other?" I looked at him and tilted my.head. he didn't look familiar..but they did say something about forgetting.

"You don't look familiar to me..but hey! I'm terrible with faces and names!"

"I could have sworn we were friends.."

"we were? Well then we are friends!" I said smiling.

He smiles and hugs me and the door is swung open and I look to see a male who glares at him.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" He says.

We suddenly pull away as we looked around. Did we miss someone? He ran over and pulled me from him and I was even more confused.

"Marie are you okay?" He asks.

I had no idea what was happening, this weird man just came in, and is talking like he knows me.

"....who.. are you?"

(John cena)

(XD)

(Old meme I know)

"It is me Korekiyo Shinguji, I am your older brother." He says and I blink okay?

I honestly had no idea who this was..

"There's no way you're her brother, I mean, look at you, then look at her, you look nothing alike!"

"I am her brother! How else would I know her name!" He snaps at him.

"Marie what's your last name?"

"What? "

"last name, what is it?"

"My name is Marie Akamatsu." I said confused as to why shuichi asked

(I mean you could be like Nagito who looked everyone up)

(XD Yeah)

"No I know she is my little sister!" He says. "Her favorite color is blue, she hates sharing her food, she is very soft spoken, she has a scar on her back from a incident with fire, she loves to cuddle, her back is her sweet spot as if you touch the spine deeply she moans!" He insists and blushed. "Not sexually! I just massage it when your almost F size breasts hurt your back."

(XD how many memories did they give him XD)

(XD I'm starting to think they didn't even give him that many on purpose)

(XD Yeah)

I looked at him as I blinked as did shuichi as shuichi placed a hand on my shoulder, I guess he was taken aback as well.

(Korekiyo's pov)

(Also. Doubt it was innocent

(XD It was so not innocent)

I look at her and pulled her closer to me, holding her body flushed up against mine. She let out a squeak as the man from before came over and tried to pull her away. I glared at him and hold her firmly and she stopped him.

"Stop it." She tells him. "He must by my brother maybe my memory are just confused."

"I honestly can't remember much.." she said looking away but she did still pull from me. "You seem to know a lot about me..so what are you? Your ultimate I mean."

(Girl you don't want to know)

"Anthropologist?" She asked confused.

"Would you like a brief explanation?"

"N-No I'm good.." she said looking away

I pouted and she looked at me worried.

I guess she wouldn't see with my mask on, but I know my eyes showed it. "..o-okay tell me about anthropology"

I smile at her "Anthropology studies customs,legends, folk lore, songs, and much more there may even be customs in your daily life of which you do not know the origin."

"I see ...that's actually very cool.. I'm pretty music oriented so I probably don't have much I deal with when it comes to anthropology.

"Well I can teach you some if you want" I say

"Ah, no I think I'm fine." She said smiling before the boy got between us.

"We should meet the others Marie" he said quickly as he pushed her out of the room

I glared at him. No one will get in the way of me and my sister, she is mine.


	3. He Shall Die

(Marie's POV)

I walked out with him and looked around I need to find the others and maybe a way out. I look around at the grass and plants. This is supposed to be a school why is there all these plants. I looked around when I noticed a woman, blue hair, and a blank look on her face.

I walked up to her. "Hello?"

"Um..."

"hello?" I asked again as I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Umm...."

I then poked her cheek and she just ummmm again.

"Hey shuichi..you think she is a doll?" I asked

"What!?" He asks shocked.

"I mean there is already these stuff animals. Why could she not be one poke her cheek and see!"

He just barley poked her cheek when she gasped freaking him out.

"I never thought I be poked from both sides, how unexpected." She says.

(.....girl Xd that innuendo)

"OH wow she really is alive!" I said

(XD)

"Of course I am." She says smiling at me. "I just feel like I met you before. Oh! I made you that hetalia female Canada cosplay!"

(I thought she said hentai xD)

I tilted my head. I don't remember what that was..I'm not too big an anime fan..but I suppose I must have if she said it.

She smiles. "I know it is hard to remember but you were so nice about it and loved it so much I am glad you loved it." I smile and nod and she takes my hands. "It is so nice to meet you in person."

"oh!. I'm tsgumi,.ultimate cosplayer."

"Nice to meet you too." He says.

"This is shuichi" "gu there it's nice to meet you"

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" He asks her.

"OH I don'that when I do t want others talking to me"

I frowned at that. "Sorry it was rude of me to try and make you t-talk.." I say feeling bad.

"It is okay, I am fine with you, and thank you most people think I am rude." She tells me.

I nodded. I understood

She smiles. "What do you think of this statue Marie it seems to be floating almost." She says.

Suddenly I laugh as she looked confused. "Sorry, I just. .when I exited my room, the angle I saw it looked like your other head"

Se laughed as well. "That is funny," She says "Though if I had four eyes I be able to see more of you."

I laughed at that despite not understanding what she meant.

"What I mean is that it is a school right, isint it strange that this is here right and all the plants and trees growing inside." She explains. "Very strange."

"Honestly. .I don't think anything here will be normal."

She nods her heads. "True."

"Well..I'll have to get back into deep thought. .but it was nice talking to you."

"You too." I said smiling as I waved and walked down the hall.

Suichi followed and I smiled at him as we move on

"I wonder who we will see next?" I asked him smilingm

We head down the stairs and then down a hall where we see a green hair boy.

"OH hello" I said smiling as the boy turned to us. "OH, hello, I'm Rantarou Amoni" the man said smiling at me and shuichi

"It is nice to meet you, I am Marie." I say.

"And I'm shuichi--"

"so, what's your ultimate huh?"

"I am the Ultimate musician." I say. "Mostly classical though."

"Ah I see ...I'll admit. ..there's something strange.."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't remember my talent. I know if I am here I must be some ultimate, I just do not remember." He admits.

"OH I see ..well I'm sure it will come back to you in no time!" I said smiling.

(Rantouro's pov)

I looked at her and smiled. I knew where I seen her before, I had been stalking her and I know she will be mine and mine alone. I smirked and shake her hand oh it is so soft. She smiled as the man behind her was glaring at me.

(Okay so they all have fabricated pasts, so that's what's going on)

(Yeah every character other than Marie will have memories of a moment or something with Marie)

I did not care who he was she is mine and mine alone and I will get rid of him, I will make sure of that. She says she going to go meet other students. I nod my head and watch her leave she will be mine. I will make sure of it.


	4. I Am A Mage

(Marie's POV)

I walk with suichi and we enter a warehouse and good lord it is huge. There is enough stuff her to last lifetimes. But when I think about it I pale. That is not good if we have all this... How long did they plan to keep us??

I felt myself get nervous ..I walked over to the person I saw as I walked over. "H-Hello" the girl turned to me as she let out a 'tch' sound.

"Don't sneak up on me bitch"

I looked at her offended and a bit hurt. But that hurt turned into annoyance.

"Hey don't talk to Marie like that--" shuichhi was cut off.

"Hey crotchrot you staring at my tits?" She asks him.

"Your what!?" "My tita! It's fine, get a good eyeful, I know you can't help but stare at a big boobed hottest like me!"

(Shucihi's pov)

I started to stutter as I tried to tell this crazy woman that I was in fact NOT staring when Marie shifted as I see her pull up her sweater vest and then her shirt.

I blushed and stared at her lace bra chest and she smirked.

"Double E, these are big yours in comparison are not what Suichi would be staring at." She says and stare at her chest.

Is ...this some fight for dominance? Like is this what females do when they want to be alphas

(Poor shuichi)

(XD I do not know XD I never had this problem but it does make sense woman to show they are better like the guys being into them XD so kind of XD)

Marie pulled me to her and pulled me into her chest and I blush darkly in her bosom.

(XD)

(XD)

I felt that I was forgetting how to breathe ..how do I!? I had to focus hard on breathing. I hear the other girl huff.

"Whatever."

"Besides, there's nothing special about them if you just flash them so easily."

(And then shuichi was the first, cause of death- loss of blood)

She huff and pulls me to her face. "Who would your rather give you a boob job me or her?" She asks me and I stare at her in shock and my nose started to gush blood.

(XD So true death from boobs induce blood loss XD)

"I-I-"

"OH seriously? Come on, like anyone would want a titfuck from you."

(I'm sensing jealousy xD jk)

"My tits are amazing yours not so much, right suichi?"

(She is do jealous XD)

"OH yeah like a ducking virgin would know, but hey..I guess only a big titted bitch could like a pervert"

"what?"

"OH yeah, that hat, I bet you wear it to hide your scevy eyes huh? And that's why you wear pants huh?! To hide your nasty crotch!?" Marie let me go, letting me stagger for a bit when she put her shirt back on.

"Don't talk about my hat" I said as the girl flinched back.

"D-dont be mad at me!"

"Tell the world your sorry!" She snaps at me.

Marie stepped up. "You should say you are sorry! Your vulgar language is not needed."

"Whatever!" The girl said before Maries sighed, did she notice something I didn't? "I-It doesn't even matter, it's not here anyway."

"What's not here?"

"I'm looking for pills!"

"O-Oh are you sick?" "No! I need pills so I can trip balls!"

(I actually love miu xD)

(XD)

We both looked at her shocked and stunned. I noticed Marie had put her hand over her backpack. I wonder why..?She looks confused and opens the back pack and gasped.

"OH God. .speaking of medication ..where is mine?!" She asked before she noticed the medicine rack with a refrigerated section as she signed. "No okay.. we should be fine" she said

Miu takes the pills and pops too. "This is the good shit, anyways you diabetic or something?"

Maries looked at her. How were they seeming to get along now!? Was this serious just a fight? Was I used as a means of who is more desirable!?

"Y-Yeah, type 1..so it has nothing to do with my diet, I just have to make sure I can stay on top of it."

(Miu's pov

I smile at that and start giggling. "Hot and smart to you are the total package, sexy." I say.

She looked at me for a second ..not saying anything before laughing as well.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the music Hall? Could of sworn that was you.."

"oh that's possible, I don't remember but if I'm practicing I wouldn't be focused on people coming in and out"

"Yeah I did, I brought the self polishing brass instruments in and saw you playing the piano, it was beautiful."

"Not bad for a big toted butch" I said laughing as she laughed with me. "And that wasn't a bad instrument for a bitch like you"

We laugh more and Suichi said we should get going.

I looked at the girl left. That fucking perma-virgin.

(Marie's POV)

We made it out of the room and head to the next room and see that it is the dining hale and two people are in here. I walked over to a girl who seemed to be pumping herself up..for whatever reason.

"HHHIIAAAAAYUH!!!!!" She says making me shocked.

I immediately jumped back at that, tripping over myself almost.

"I am yelling so I can build up my spiritual energy!" She says in a loud voice.

"O-Oh, let me try!" I said excited.

"Hiyah!" I said though not nearly as loud as I saw Shuichi stare at me with a confused smile. "Uh Marie..why really you--"

"Degenerate male!" I looked shocked as she said this and she pulled me behind her. "I will defend you with my Akido!" She says.

"What? But ..that's just Shuichi.."

"He is still a degenerate." She says. "If they touch me my first instinct is to grab them and throw them across the room."

"O-Oh, well Shuichi isn't like that" I said

"all men are like that." She insists

I didn't understand how someone could be..so single minded

"You said Akido right?" I ask changing the subject

"OH yeah! I'm gonna be a master in neo-Akido!"

Suichi looked at her. "So that means your the ultimate akido?"

"Shut up! But yeah I am!" She said

I smile at her and she smiles back to me. I will admit ..she came off pretty strong though. She smiles and introduce herself and I smile back doing the same.

"I'm tenko!" She said as I smiled.

"Marie." "I could swear I've seen you before ..but I can't think of that right now, I need my spiritual energy!"

She went Hiya again and we moved onto to the other girl in here who is dressed like a wizard

"Oh hello" I said smiling

"Hi... We are stuck here." She says and she looks to be down.

"I don't know, It'll be to much of a pain anyway"

She looked at me. "Something like this will not make me panic... because I am a mage."

I blinked confused as I looked at the small girl. "A mage?" I ask.

"That is right, I have not told you guys yet. I'm Himiko, I'm the ultimate magician.. .but I prefer being a mage"

"But Magic is not real." Suichi says.

"Nyeeh, magic does exists." She says.

"I don't think it does. ."

"Well who can say, can we see some?"

"Nyeeh ..it's too much effort.."

(Himikos pov)

I looked at Marie she is stunning and I want her all to myself. I knew her from one of my performances.At least I think it was her..remembering is too much if a pain. She smiles and said she should go. I nodded and watched her leave, she is truly magical. I will make her mine and mine alone.


End file.
